Imperial Knight (TotG)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Imperial Knights, The Fel Empire The Imperial Knights are members of a Force-using tradition thaI aries during the time of Darth Krayt, some 130 years following the Battle of Yavin Like Jedi Knights, the Imperial Knights were trained in the ways of The Force including the use of Lightsabers. Unlike The Jedi, however, Imperial Knights swore fealty to the Emperor of the period, Roan Fel, above all else. As such, members of the New Jedi Order did not recognize the Imperial Knights as true Jedi. Of the traits that set Imperial Knights apart from their Jedi cousins, the most prominent were their use of silver-bladed Lightsabers and red Battle Armor. Perhaps the most interesting affectation used by The Imperial Knights were gauntlets composed of cortosis weave, which would cause any Lightsaber blade that came into contact with them to become nonfunctional. When a Sith Lord proclaimed himself Emperor, the Imperial Knights who survived the coup worked with the former Emperor in an effort to bring down the usurper. Though only a small number of Imperial Knights are thought to have survived the coup, it is possible that others managed to do so. Imperial Knight Encounters During the time of Darth Krayt, Imperial Knights acted as the sworn protectors of Emperor Roan Fel. As such, they are rarely encountered away from the Emperor. Following the coup by Darth Krayt that put the Sith Lord on the galactic throne, the Imperial Knights who remained behind might be found anywhere, working to put a stop to the new Emperor's rule. Tactically, Imperial Knights are similar to Jedi. They work well together, using their Lightsabers to redirect blaster shots against their foes until they can close to melee range. When fighting other Lightsaber-wielding Force-users, Imperial Knights attempt to use their Cortosis Gauntlets to deactivate their enemies' weapons for a few minutes. Given their loyalty to their Emperor, Imperial Knights are less concerned with maintaining a balance between light and dark. As such, some might employ powers that are normally designated as Dark Side. Imperial Knight Statistics (CL 10) Medium Human Jedi 7/Jedi Knight 3 Force Points: 6; Dark Side Score: 3 Initiative: '+7; '''Senses: 'Perception: +6 'Languages: '''Basic Defenses Reflex Defense: 29 (Flat-Footed: 27), Fortitude Defense: 28, Will Defense: 24; 'Deflect Hit Points: 109, Damage Threshold: 28 Offense Speed: '4 Squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +15 (2d8+8) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +13 (3d8+8) with Rapid Strike 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +11* (2d8+16) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +9* (3d8+16) with Rapid Strike 'Ranged: '''By Weapon +12 'Base Attack Bonus: +10, Grab: '+13 '''Attack Options: 'Power Attack, Rapid Strike '''Special Actions: Battle Meditation, Equilibrium, [[Redirect Shot|'Redirect Shot']] Force Power Suite (Use the Force +10): Battle Strike, Rebuke Force Techniques: Force Point Recovery *Includes 4 points of Power Attack. Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 16, Dexterity 14, Constitution 16, Intelligence 10, Wisdom 12, Charisma 10 'Talents: Armored Defense, Battle Meditation, Deflect, Equilibrium, Improved Armored Defense, Redirect Shot Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Force Sensitivity, Force Training, Improved Defenses, Power Attack, Rapid Strike, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: '''Endurance +13, Use the Force +10 '''Possessions: Battle Armor (+8 Reflex, +2 Fortitude), Lightsaber (Self-Built), Cortosis Gauntlet, Comlink (Short-Range), Various Personal Belongings Category:Humans